


attrition

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s08e021 Existence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: Alex apologizes.





	attrition

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another 155 words thingie, written July 2002.

I'm sorry, Mulder. 

Sorry I made you trust me. Sorry I betrayed you. Sorry I killed your father. Sorry I lied to you. 

I'm sorry. 

Sorry I cried out when you punched me. Sorry I bled. Sorry you hurt me. Sorry you hurt yourself. 

Sorry, Fox. Sorry I fell for you. Sorry you couldn't deal. Sorry I wanted more. Sorry you wanted less. Sorry you're so fucked up. Sorry I never got over you. 

Sorry I went crazy. Sorry I got lost. Sorry I tried to help. Sorry I smiled at you. Sorry I dreamed of you. Sorry I traded my arm for your stupidity. Sorry I endured your cruelty. Sorry I came back. 

Sorry. 

Sorry I kissed you. Sorry you felt so good. Sorry I missed you. 

Sorry everything _wasn't_ my fault. 

I'm sorry, fucker. 

Sorry I threatened you. Sorry I held you at gunpoint. 

So, so sorry. 

Sorry I didn't pull the trigger.


End file.
